trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomdylanwow/badge affairs
favourite queens. in the entire world ����. trixie, i dont care if you said “winner, winner, chicken ������ dinner”. yes ��. i thought it was fucking �� brilliant. the fact that rupaul did not love �� it, is �� rupauls loss. because i loved it. and. i wish ������ i could remember her name but i am so drunk ������ that i cannot remember it. no ��. but listen ����. latrice? is �� one 1️⃣ of my most favourite rupauls drag race ��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️ queens. in the entire world ������. latrice, did i not cry �� when ⏰ i met you? i did. which is �� embarrassing ��. but we’re gonna move on ��. because we’re not talkinf about latrice. we’re talking about miss trixie lattel- i love �� all of this ⬆ first �� of all i wanna thank �� miss thorgy shor because this ⬆ is �� the most exciting thing that she has ever happened to her miss ginger minj i love �� you and i will never ❌ ever disrespect what �� you have �� done for the community- she has worked with jennifer anniston. give it up ☝☝ for miss ginger minj and i would love �� to work �� for miss eureka o hara but thing is �� she should not have ������ been on �� season ❄️❄️ 9 and she should not have ���� been on �� season ❄️ 10 as well gove it up ☝☝ for miss eureka o hara. aaoohhhhh im sensing some boos well guess what �� bitch ������ you are at the rupauls drag race ��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️ season ❄️❄️ HATE �� so if you cannot respond then you do not belong here ����. alright so im gonna congratulate miss trixie montell yes ��.woo �� wooooo trixie? where ��? i cant find ������ you. trinxie. listen ���� i dont care if people �� congratulate you or not you are the winner of all stars ✨✨✨ 3 for me. yeah ��. and id �� you guys were congratulating shashngela, shes NOT HERE ���� ToNight so FUCK ������ YOU. so. let me get ������ back ⬅️⬅️ to my notes ���� because this ⬆ is �� what �� i did because i am prepared, to give you a fucking �� show �� YEAH �� i dont know �� who �� said that, but thorgy, yeah ��, Yeah ��. Yeah ��. thorgy if you said im fucking �� amazing, then you should rewatch thrupauls drag race ��‍♀️ because you came in rupauls drag race ��‍♀️��‍♀️ bob the drag queen ������ so FUCK ������ YOU. Alright. Oh! thorgy. yoh know �� what �� im gonna take a drink �� of MY drink �� yeah ��. i love �� you too go fuck ������ yourself. because when ⏰ you were on ���� season ❄️❄️ 8 you could give a shit �� about rupauls drag race ��‍♀️��‍♀️ season ❄️❄️❄️ 8 and. you know �� what ��? bob the drag queen ������ won over you and you will never ❌ amount to aannyyyythiiinnnggg. okay ��. so trixie. i wanna first ��- yeah �� you caught that bitch ������ congratulations ��. whats your ��- whats you’re, whats you’re name? what �� is �� it? alright i dont know �� if your �� name is �� chuck or go fuck ������ yourself but your �� name is �� tonight is �� chuck. so. listen ������. CHUCK. im gonna dedicate this ⬆ tonight to truck ��. so truck ������, congratulations ���� on �� winning ������ drupauls drag race ��‍♀️ season ❄️❄️. i dont even know �� if its rupauls drag race ��‍♀️��‍♀️ season ❄️❄️ 8 is �� that right ��? yeah ��. well its not. so rupauls drag race ��‍♀️ season ❄️❄️ 10! WOOOOO. alright so. i hate �� you thorgy. alright. alright. so rupauls drag race ��‍♀️��‍♀️ condragulations on ���� winning �� all stars ✨! can you imagine that never ❌ woulda happened? yeah ��! alright. so. i want �� you guys to imagine the trips for the imagine person ������, it might- it might not. be So noticeable. BUT. shes got. the white. why �� did i write ✍✍ that? can you guys believe it? okay ����. so wait ��. i want �� you guys to imagine that none of this ⬆ has ever happened. that THORGY THOR, could not be so noticeable, but shes got all that white around her. eyeees. and her yellow ��,, inside her mOuth ������! that when ⏰ people ������ ask her, if shes open �� to the north ���� and the south ���� that she has conformed that she is �� open ����. to yeah �� i know �� its crazy ����! that she is �� open ������. to someone who �� has the pee. FUCK ������ you trixie mattol because you know �� what �� you already won. OKAY ������ that she has been open �� In Her Mouth �� that iy is �� confirmed that ANYTIME she has to pee she is �� quick to return ↪️↪️ then I AM THIRSTY ����! YES ����? Noooo bitch ������ OOOoooohhhhh ooohhh trinny taylor. listen ��. i kno that you los tpeppermint but i guess what ��? you are ready to lose tonight! are you guys ready? okay ������! okay �� i got one 1️⃣1️⃣ more ➕➕➕ minute thats aaaall i got. okay �� that she is �� open �� in her mouth ����. are you guys ready? it is �� confrmed that any time ⌚ Someone has to pee, trixie, is �� quick to reply that someone has to pee she is �� quick to r-say ���� “i am thirsty ����!” yeah ��? nooooo. bitch ������. well go fuck ������ yourself because i am not ready. that maybe, are you ready? maybe they are quick to reply that they are off the vitamins and if You are ready to say ���� that they am thirsty ���� that many TRY absenting that with more ➕ yellow ������ round ⭕ your �� eyes ��. that you can compliment everything else that you have ���� going on �� around your �� Mouwth. Okay ������? now listen ������. No ����. i loove trixie mattel and if you guys washed season ❄️ 8, you know �� that i am Ready to defend trinxie mattel. yes ������. across season ❄️ 8 rupauls drag race ��‍♀️ Miss ACID betty. okay ���� do YOU GUYS KNOW �� THAT? ARE YOU GUYS READY to defend? across miss trixie mattel across Miss. Accid betty. are you guys ready? alright. now. i want �� you to shut the fuck ������ up ☝☝☝. now LiSten ������. i Loove. i Love �� all of her bullies. and i am ready to accept ��. miss trixie mattel. to get ���� rid of all the acid betties. and i didnt hear ���� miss. kim chi. did you guys hear ��. miss chim ki ������������? i didnt hear �� that! she did not step up ☝☝☝. and listen ��. this ⬆ shit �� no ��! no ���� no �� no ������! no ������! listen ����. she did not respect. she did not respect this ⬆. listen ��! no ����!﻿ Category:Blog posts